happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends and Real Life
Many cartoons are known to recreate everyday situations or scenarios by altering real-life logic, thus making the scenes look ridiculous, unpredictable and somewhat unrealistic. While Happy Tree Friends sometimes follows real-life logic, it is popular for turning ordinary situations into gruesome deaths and injuries which simply cannot happen in the real world. Below are instances where characters have experienced deaths or injuries which, in real life, would have turned out very differently and usually end up with less dramatic results. Cuddles *'Banjo Frenzy:' Gets hit with a banjo and is vertically split in half. ** In reality, he would be left with bruises and minor injuries. *'Spin Fun Knowin' Ya/Blast from the Past:' Tries clinging onto the handles of a merry-go-round, tearing his arms off and flying into a plane engine. ** He would have really just fell off on the ground. It would have taken a lot more power to do this kind of damage. *'Water You Wading For:' Jumps into a pond and attacked by piranhas, sea lions, an alligator, and finally crushed by a whale. ** None of these animals coexist in the same habitat. *'Sweet Ride:' Skates into a staircase and his body is split apart by the steps. ** He would have tripped and skinned himself, and received a few other injuries as well. *'Happy Trails Pt. 1:' Bus window closes on Cuddles, dismembering his upper torso and hands. ** At worst, he would get stuck halfway out the window. *'Flippin' Burgers:' Fliqpy impales a straw into his chest and causes him to bleed to death. ** A plastic straw is far too weak to do this much damage; it would have bent. However, if it hit his neck right next to his trachea, it could do this. However, the wound would be too low for this to actually cause fatal injury. If it did impale him, it would have taken much longer for Cuddles to lose enough blood to die. *'Class Act:' Pushed through the door in his costume, brutally squeezing him through the face hole and reducing him to a bloody mush. ** His costume would break, or with enough force, the door would break open. *'Let It Slide:' Slides into a broken water slide tunnel and is vertically cut in half by the split segment of the slide. ** Would have had his feet cut slightly. Other than that, he would've stopped moving once hitting the slide. *'From A to Zoo:' Eye impaled by a helium tank, causing it to inflate and float out of its socket. **His eye would have been put out. *'Party Animal:' Got his neck tied to balloons by Fliqpy and is carried up into a ceiling fan, shredding him to bits. **Would have been slightly choked. A wooden ceiling fan is too weak and slow to slice someone. If anything, the balloon strings should've stopped the fan from spinning, causing Cuddles to suffocate. *'Ipso Fatso:' Crashes his car into a tree, forcing his body through the hole of the tree and turning it into mush. **He would have either been injured or killed in the crash, knocking into the windshield or the trunk of the tree. *'A Hole Lotta Love:' Small pieces of glass cut his body, slicing him like an apple. **Would have received very little (if any) minor cuts. But seeing how an entire window fell on him, he would've been badly injured. *'Blast From the Past:' Is launched into space by a seesaw, freezing and subsequently shattering. **No amount of force from a seesaw could launch Cuddles into space in the first place. *'See What Develops:' Is frozen by Splendid's breath and shatters into cube-shaped pieces from his heat vision. **Splendid's heat vision should've simply melted the ice. *'Aw, Shucks!:' Is struck by a railroad crossing gate and split in half. **Would have simply been hit on the head, possibly knocked onto the ground. *'Wingin' It:' Lumpy pushes his chair into Cuddles' torso, splitting him in two with only his intestines intact. **Would have been slightly jabbed in the stomach. *'Easy Comb, Easy Go:' Accidentally drinks hair growth formula, causing hair to grow inside his body and suffocate after coughing out his organs. **This could never happen in reality. *'In a Jam:' Is injected with chair stuffing and his body forms into a recliner. **There isn't any liquid inside chairs, so Cuddles' death wouldn't be possible in the first place. Even so, his body should've burst from that amount of stuffing. *'Junk in the Trunk:' Is lifted towards a pulley by the weight of an elephant and has his entire body pulled through its wheel. **Cuddles would've just hit the pulley wheel, possibly injuring his hands and falling. *'Strain Kringle:' Impaled by his telescope when it is hit by a rock. **The rock would have possibly knocked him out of the tree. The force of the throw may only have been enough to warrant a black eye. *'Buns of Steal:' Lifty's veins and arteries tied to two trucks push his neck against a tree, decapitating him. **A bunch of soft cord-like tubes like veins or arteries, though being connected to two trucks, aren't capable of something else than just pushing someone's neck a little, and then they would just rip off. Giggles *'Banjo Frenzy:' Is hit by a banjo and decapitated as a result. **Would be injured and bruised from the impact. *'Spin Fun Knowin' Ya/Blast from the Past:' Flies into a tree stump and is horizontally split in half. **Would have really just fell on the ground. It would have taken a lot more power to do this. *'Helping Helps:' Hits a tree branch when being carried by Splendid, decapitating her. **Would have really been injured by the tree branch. *'You're Bakin' Me Crazy:' Has an eggbeater launched into her face, mutilating her eyes and brain. **Would be badly bruised when the eggbeater bounces off her face. *'Flippin' Burgers:' Has a mustard and ketchup bottle forced into her ears through her nose, suffocating her. **Nothing would happen, besides that her ears would be clogged with ketchup and mustard. *'Eyes Cold Lemonade:' A wooden sign swings toward her face, skinning her face. **Would have been mildly scratched. *'Class Act: '''A sandbag falls on her costume with her inside, cutting off her face. **The gift costume would have broken from the force of the sandbag, but her face would only be slightly injured. *'Every Litter Bit Hurts' The Mole impales her in the back with a litter picker, punching her heart out of her chest. **Might draw blood, but nothing further than that. *'Mime to Five:' Eaten alive by killer ducks. **There are no such things as killer ducks. *'Blast From the Past:' Gets crushed to death by the ropes of the swing set after bouncing off Sniffles' net. **Would have landed safely in Sniffles' net and on the ground. *'Letter Late than Never:' A sweater shrinks on her body after getting wet, causing her head to burst and deflate like a balloon. **The sweater would only slightly shrink and feel tight overtime; clothes cannot shrink this rapidly. *'Junk in the Trunk:' Is covered by a wet poster and suffocates. **Her weight alone would force the poster to fall off the brick wall, or she could've ripped through it. *'Double Whammy Part I:' Gets her eyes caught in a propeller, soon disemboweling her. **A propeller for a carnival ride wouldn't be designed to spin fast enough to do any serious damage; The worst that would happen is that her eyes would've been torn out of her head. *'Swelter Skelter:' Slides down a hot slide and the flesh of her buttocks is melted from the heat. **A heatwave could never get a slide to that scalding temperature. *'Butter Me Up:' Hot butter splashes on her face, melting her eye and giving her severe burns. ** Depending on the heat, her face would be slightly burnt. *'On My Mind:' Flippy pushes a rose stem into the side of Giggles' head. **A rose stem is too weak for this and would've bent under the pressure. *'Royal Flush:' Sliced through the head by poker cards. **Would have been hit, maybe slightly cut, by the cards. *'All In Vein:' Lumpy crushes her body like a soda can. **It is impossible for a person to flatten someone with just their bare hands. *'Buns of Steal:' Is sliced in half by a piece of torched metal from a truck. **Would have been badly cut and burnt in the waist. *'Spare Tire:' A road sign slices her torso in three pieces. Sniffles later revives her simply by replacing the lost segment of her torso with a tire and inflating it. **Road signs are too weak to slice somebody in thirds. Under such a condition, she would certainly die. Toothy *'Banjo Frenzy:' Lumpy swings his banjo at him, decapitating him. ** Would have been mildly injured or knocked out, depending on the strength of the impact. It is virtually impossible to survive decapitation. *'Spin Fun Knowin' Ya/Blast from the Past:' Flies off the merry-go-round and breaks his spine against a tree. **He would just fall and hit the ground. It would have taken a lot more power to do this. *'Treasure Those Idol Moments:' A swing seat hits Toothy at the back of the head and knocks out his teeth. **The swing would have only knocked him over. *'Mime and Mime Again:' His left leg and then his entire body gets pulled into a fan by his bandages. **He's too heavy to be pulled away by a miniature fan. The bandage that got stuck in the fan would have simply ripped off, disconnecting Toothy's body with the device. The fan should be way more enormous to actually pull him up. *'Eye Candy:' Trips over a log, forcing a lollipop into his eye socket. **At the worst, his eye or face would have been slightly wounded. *'Keepin' it Reel:' Is hit through the head by a projector. **Would've simply been knocked over. *'Ski Kringle: He and Sniffles are impaled through the heads by Lumpy's skis. ** Would have been slightly or severely injured depending on Lumpy's speed. *Ski Patrol:' Is inflated by an oxygen tank and floats away like a balloon. ** Would suffocate from the overdose of oxygen. *'Ipso Fatso:' Becomes too weak to lift up a barbell and drops it on his neck, decapitating himself. **He would be choked and possibly die of asphyxiation if unable to remove the object. *'Snow Place to Go:' Russell pulls on his fishing rod after the hook is sent deep into Toothy's arm and subsequently pulls out Toothy's veins and arteries. **Only a section of flesh would have been torn off of Toothy's arm. *'Blast from the Past:' Toothy flies into Lumpy's torso because of the slide. **Would have gone down the slide and stopped normally. *'A Sight for Sore Eyes:' Toothy's head hits the open drawer of the filing cabinet, cutting his head in half. **He would've fallen over after hitting his head on the open drawer. *'Easy Comb, Easy Go:' Is exposed to direct rays from the sun and disintegrated. **Would have received burns. *'We're Scrooged:' Injured and killed by wind-up chattering teeth toys. **Chattery teeth toys are not capable of this type of damage. He would receive very little if any injury. *'The Carpal Tunnel of Love:' Crushed against an opening door. **Would have been slightly bruised by the force of the door. *'Strain Kringle:' Forced through a strainer by Cuddles' falling corpse. **Would have simply been hit without being affected by the strainer. He would have been injured a bit from Cuddles falling on him. *'Star Kringle:' A Christmas tree star is dropped on his head and he is impaled with one of its points. **The star would have simply hit him, since they are usually not sharp. *'All In Vein:' Is impaled in the head by the fangs of Lumpy's skull. **Nobody can die from having two small sharp objects barely pierce their head. *'Spare Tire:' Activates a fire extinguisher which launches him into a wall and kills him. **The extinguisher would've slipped out of his hands had he not been able to hold it. *'An Inconvenient Tooth:' Drinks some fertilizer and it causes his teeth to grow rapidly. **He would possibly die of the fertilizer's contents. Lumpy *'Milkin' It:' Dragged into the hole of the pivot to which the hot air balloon's rope was tied. **Would have been dragged over the pivot or the pivot would have been knocked away. *'Rink Hijinks:' Gets stuck in a toy machine with a functioning claw crane and has his heart torn out by the claw. **Claw cranes do not move fast or are powerful enough to go right through someone's chest. It would simply have dropped and ascended as normal. *'Blast from the Past:' Tries to push a stuck seesaw down, breaking his spine against the hand bar. **Would have simply hit his stomach on the hand bar with very little to no injury. *'Blind Date:' The Mole drove through Handy's truck with Lumpy as a passenger, the latter being semi-decapitated by the bottom of the truck. ** Would have resulted in a crash. *'Mime to Five: ' Ripped apart by killer ducks. **There are no such things as killer ducks. *'Letter Late than Never: ' Attacked and later eaten by a turtle. **There is no turtle in the world that can eat a full-grown moose alive, let alone devour anything that big within a few seconds, mostly for such size. Aside from that the fall should have killed him instantly. *'Wingin' It:' Falls from a great height to the ground, landing with a shortened body and bones protruding from his shoulders. **Would have plummeted and splattered. *'In a Jam:' Stands close to a speaker playing a sustained guitar note and explodes from the vibrations. **His ears would have been badly injured, possibly deafened. *'Just Desert:' Surrounded and attacked by vultures while stuck in quicksand. ** Vultures only eat corpses and would occupy a dying animal until its death. *'Happy New Year:' Film strips wrap around his body and slice him apart. **Would have been able to rip or cut through the film strips with ease. *'The Chokes on You:' Falls onto a conveyor belt and torn apart when his antlers got stuck. **Would have fallen off when at the end of the conveyor belt. *'Home Is Where the Hurt Is:' A wall bed crushes him. **Would have been hit by the bed and knocked to the ground. *'By The Seat Of Your Pants:' Skins himself by crawling out of a window. **He could have either just crawled out unharmed or remained stuck, depending on how easy the window can be opened and closed. *'Pet Peeve:' Attacked and later killed by hungry birds after having his body covered in seeds. ** Would receive little if any injuries. *'In Over Your Hedge:' Flippy uses a rope to stop Lumpy, cutting off his legs. The rope is then tied around Lumpy's head, twisting it until it spin off his neck. **Lumpy would simply trip over the rope; Lumpy's neck would break from being twisted. *'Blood Donor:' Dies from blood loss mere seconds after transferring his blood to Giggles. **While blood loss inevitably would happen, it would take a very long time for death to occur, especially considering Lumpy's size. Petunia *'Keepin' it Reel:' Fliqpy rams her head into a popcorn machine and holds it over a flame, causing her brain to pop like popcorn. **Her head would have burnt over time. *'Eyes Cold Lemonade:' A wooden sign swings toward her and crushes her to death. **The sign would have simply hit her. It would have to be a certain size and weight to cause this much damage. *'Petunia's Summer Smoochie:' Attacked by a large shark in her pool; a pinwheel shreds a hole through her face; water gets stuck in a hose, which expands and crushes her. **A shark that size could never fit in a small pool; pinwheels, even while spinning, are incapable of killing someone, although Petunia's face would have been slightly injured; the hose would have burst from that amount of water. *'Wishy Washy:Drinks mouthwash as desperation to clean her mouth, later peels her skin with a potato peeler. **Would have died from poison due to over dosage/consumption of mouthwash; potato peelers are not sharp enough to cut through skin like this. *[[False Alarm episode|'''False Alarm Episode:]] Gets hit by a stolen car driven by Nutty while riding her bike, splattering against the windshield. **Would have been catapulted. The car would have to be faster and Petunia's waist would have to hit the hood in order for her to be cut; She would have just broke through the windshield. *'Read 'em and Weep:' Holds onto cupboard handles as she is pulled by The Demon, eventually tearing off her tail and skin from the waist down. **The handle or door would break off from the pressure. *'I Heart U:' Mime pretends to blow a heart and shoot a love arrow, injuring and killing her with the dotted lines and arrow. **It is simply impossible for someone to be hurt this way, as the objects are non-existent. *'Royal Flush:' Her eye and organs are sucked out and head is filled with air by a vacuum. **The vacuum should have been more powerful to have pulled out her eye, and she should have bloated over time. In addition to this, a vacuum cannot get stuck on an eye. *'I Nub You:'A window suddenly closes and slices her arms off; she and Handy are crushed by a pinsetter. **The window would cause some pain to her arms and wrists, but not cut them off; a pinsetter doesn't move that fast in real life and it's normally incapable of actually killing someone - it would become stuck or malfunction. *'Camp Pokeneyeout': Her eyes are impaled by misusing her slingshot. **The slingshot would have hit her face and she would have suffered a bruise. It would take a lot more force to kill her as depicted in the episode. *'Just Be Claus:' Some hot coals ignite around her. **Coals cannot burst into flames that fast, and the flames would be rather small. Handy *'Wheelin' and Dealin':' When Handy's kart plows into a parked ambulance, his bottom half is cut away and his intestines fall out of his severed upper torso. ** Would have simply crashed into the ambulance. *'Spare Me:' His eye is forced into a soda bottle, knocking it out of his socket. ** There is no way a bottle can sever his eye and be jammed in his eye socket. His face would have hit the bottle, and he also would have gotten a black eye. *'Shard at Work:' Gets a fishbowl stuck on his head and subsequently drowns. ** There is no way in logic a fishbowl can be placed over Handy's head. It would have just bounced off of his head and give him a bruise. *'The Wrong Side of the Tracks:' Runs through numerous glass frames, slicing his body vertically in half. **Would have only received cuts. Glass would not have cut him like this and his hard hat would have protected him. *'Blind Date:' Cut in half when the engine lid of his truck closes up on his body. **Would have been simply hit by the engine lid with no major injuries. *'From Hero to Eternity:' A chunk of ice slices his head. **Would have been hit and possibly knocked over by the ice, or it would simply break apart against his hard hat. *'A Sight for Sore Eyes:' Ran over with a lawn mower. **Handy's hard hat would have protected his head. *'Easy Comb, Easy Go:' Flaky's quills instantly grow after a bottle of hair growth spray hits her, impaling Handy sitting next to her. ** Hair growth formula cannot cause hair to grow this quickly. *'I Nub You': A pinsetter drops on him and Petunia, crushing them. Lumpy later revives them by stitching their bodies together. **Would have been mildly injured, and his hard hat should have protected him. Even so, they would certainly have died, given how horrible their injury was. *'No Time Like the Present:' Gets stuck in and pulled through a hole. ** He would have been stuck, but his head is too big to squeeze through a hole that small. If anything, the entire section if floor/ceiling he was stuck in would give way. *'A Handy Nanny:' He is stabbed in the eye by a pacifier, is splashed by hot milk and has his upper body shredded by the blades of a fan. **He would receive a black eye from the pacifier, which would just bounce off. Being splashed by hot milk can't cause swelling or boiling, Handy would have just been burned slightly. His hard hat would have saved him from getting shredded by the blades. Even without his hat the fan clutch would prevent his death. Nutty *'Nuttin' Wrong with Candy: '''He is crushed by a vending machine and killed by its coils. **The vending machine shouldn't even work, as for it wasn't even plugged in. If he tried to grab the candy bar, it would be impossible for him to stick his entire arm into the machine. And the coils of the vending machine would not touch him in any way. *'Nuttin' but the Tooth:' Toothy drills a hole in the back of his head, which leaves only a small portion of blood around the wound. **Nutty would have actually died. *'Double Whammy Part I:' Flippy squirts water into his head until he bursts. **Would have spat the water out, drank it, or turned his head in the opposite direction. *'Swelter Skelter:' Tripped by Lifty and Shifty and cracks his head against the ground. **Would have simply fell on the ground with little to no resulting injuries. *'Nutty's Party Smoochie:' Burnt by the combustion of his spinning yo-yo; chocked by balloon strings. **There is no way a yo-yo could do this in reality; Nutty would only be slightly choked and is too heavy to be carried in the air by these balloons. *'Ipso Fatso:' Spliced to pieces by shards of glass. **Would be severely injured, but not to this degree. *'Easy Comb, Easy Go:' Gets impaled by a water sprinkler. **The sprinkler would have simply hit him. *'Icy You:' Stumbled into a sharp hook and deflates, then his head is caught in an automatic door and is crushed by the pressure. ** May possibly get slightly pierced by the hook. An automatic door isn't strong enough to splatter someone's head, the door shouldn't have even shut since they don't close if someone is standing where the sensor is. *'A Sight for Sore Eyes:' A metal "paper" airplane flies into Nutty and slices his corneas. The plane later hits a kite and Nutty is coiled by the kite's string. **He would have been hit, maybe knocked over, by the metal plane. The kite's string would not be able to cut up Nutty's body, possibly it would make him fall over. *'Dunce Upon a Time:' Eats jelly beans, resulting in a gigantic bean sprout emerging from his body. **It is virtually impossible for seeds/beans to grow inside a body. Jelly beans would definitely have no effect on the consumer. Even so, the beanstalk should have killed Nutty when it grew to full size. *'Random Acts of Silence:' Flippy puts his arm into a pencil sharpener. **It is impossible for an entire arm to fit in a pencil sharpener. *'Camp Pokeneyeout:' A marshmallow hits his eye. **Eyeballs don't melt from heat. Nutty would just have some of the melted marshmallow stuck around his eye, possibly with minor burns. *'Going Out With a Bang:' Eats firecrackers, which begin flying after he defecates them and lights a match in an outhouse. ** Fireworks contain toxic chemicals that would cause serious consequences if ingested in large amounts. However, it would go nothing like how depicted in the episode. Sniffles *'Crazy Ant-ics:' One of The Ants pours a miniature oil can over Sniffles' tongue and throws the can away down his throat. Then, another one of The Ants lights his tongue with a match, causing his body to combust and explode. **Let's imagine that the miniature oil cans exist. In the first place, if it's spilled all the way through Sniffles' tongue and thrown away down his throat, he can choke on the can and the oil in his tongue would probably intoxicate him. In the second place, if a match lights up his tongue the fire can't make combustion with the oil if it's spilled over a wet surface like an animal's tongue and, for the worst, it can slightly burn his tongue and wipe off in a mere milliseconds. *'Treasure Those Idol Moments:' Sniffles sinks via quicksand in a playground sandbox. **It would take Sniffles a long time to entirely sink in quicksand. This gives him plenty of time to think how to escape them or even find someone to ask help to. *'Tongue Twister Trouble:' Gets his entire tongue scratched off by a cat, then pulled into the icy water and frozen solid. **First, there is no way a cat could claw off a tongue in one swipe. Secondly, Sniffles would have drowned; it would take a long period of time for him to freeze. *'Ski Kringle:' He and Toothy are impaled by Lumpy's skis. **Would have been knocked over or slightly wounded. *'Wingin' It:' A food cart gets tilted toward him, crushing and slices his body in segments. **Would have been simply hit, maybe slightly injured, by the food cart. *'Tongue in Cheek:' He twists his tongue and snout with the paddle, which spins like a helicopter propeller and pulls out Sniffles' organs. **His tongue and snout would be severely mutilated, but the paddle wouldn't budge. *'Peas in a Pod:' A Pod Lumpy continuously rubs his face with a cloth, wearing off his face within a few moments. **This could not possibly happen this quickly. *'Moppin Up: Slips and falls on the wet mopped floor, breaking his head open. **Would simply have slipped on the floor and only be hurt slightly. *Class Act: Nutty bites his arm off. **No one's teeth could be strong enough to bite off a complete arm. Sniffles would at least get a small bleeding. *Random Acts of Silence:' Impaled by pencils from behind. **Pencils are too weak for this kind of damage. Sniffles would have just been poked, or slightly bleed, depending on how sharp the pencils were. *'Concrete Solution:' Crushes his face against the steering wheel of his ambulance when it crashes into a car. **Depending on how hard he crashed, he may have been knocked out, but otherwise mostly intact. *'Something Fishy:' Is hit by a flag and his head is horizontally cut in half. **He would be hit by Russell's flag with little to no significant injuries. Pop *'Pop's BBQ Smoochie: Eats barbecued corn which, due to a burn from a spark on the grill, heats up and pops inside his body. **Being set on fire couldn't possibly cause swallowed corn to pop. *Stealing the Spotlight:' His body boils due to the heat radiating from Lumpy's lights. **Nothing would happen aside from possible vision problems from the bright lights. *'A Vicious Cycle:' Is pushed down the stairs by the possessed tricycle and lands on a power box, electrocuted and decapitated as a result. **He would have just hit the power box and fall to the floor. If he did get electrocuted, his head would most likely remain intact. Cub *'Stealing the Spotlight:' Cub's head explodes due to the heat radiating from Lumpy's lights. **Nothing would happen aside from possible vision problems from the bright lights. *'Kringle Presents:' Cub drools on an electric toy train track, causing it to short circuit and electrocute him to death, then the train drives into Cub's head. **One drip of water can't simply get someone electrocuted; a toy train is simply not strong enough to burst through someone's head. *'Sea What I Found:' The sun's rays burn holes through Cub's eyes as he looks through a telescope. **Could simply have been blinded. *'Who's to Flame?' : A ladder falls on him and slices him to pieces. **Would be struck by the ladder. *'Letter Late than Never:' Sent through a mail slot inside a box, flattening his body to resemble a pizza. **There is no way an infant or a box that size could be squeezed through a mail slot. *'Easy Comb, Easy Go:' Got his head cut in half by Pop's shears. **The shears cannot cut through someone's head, but could leave lacerations. *'Cub's Christmas Smoochie:' Sliced to pieces by hula hoops; skinned and impaled in the chest by a spinning top; suffocates in a soap bubble. ** The hula hoops would have simply fallen off; a spinning top could not do much damage nor spin that fast in real life; there's no way Cub can be trapped in a bubble, and he could have popped it easily. *'Clause For Concern:' Crushed by a wooden door. ** He would have gotten hit by the door and fell over. The most damage it could have caused is bruising. *'Let It Slide:' Floats near the slide when Lumpy comes down, being cut in half by the moose's antlers. **He would get knocked out of the way, possibly injured by the impact of Lumpy's descent. *'A Sucker for Love Part 1:''' Gets a lollipop stuck to his face and it is brutally ripped off. ** If candy gets stuck on you, it can be pulled off with little ease at all. Flaky The Mole Disco Bear Russell Lifty & Shifty Mime Cro-Marmot Flippy Splendid Lammy Others Category:Death Category:Lists Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe